


BNHA/Little Shop of Horrors AU

by insectsoup



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insectsoup/pseuds/insectsoup
Summary: Just an idea for an AU I had at 2am.





	BNHA/Little Shop of Horrors AU

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on Tumblr if you think I should change characters or forgot someone important. @insectsoup 
> 
> I wrote this when I was sleep deprived at 2am so my explanations might not make sense. Sorry in advance.

**Izuku -** Seymour, the epitome of low self esteem when actually he's pretty okay  
  
**Shouto -** Audrey, I wanna see todoroki in a leopard print skin tight dress sue me. Make tododeku cannon you cowards!  
  
**Katsuki -** Audrey 2 "tough titty" watch your language mister  
  
**AFO -** Mr. Mushnik, fuck you Mr mushnik you fuckng suck bruv. Abusive prick. Jackass.  
  
**Endeavor -** The Evil Dentist, DDS  
  
**All Might -** Dentist's tired assistant "ask him yourself I'm off" fucking icon we stan a queen  
  
**Mina, Jirou, Momo/Kami, Kiri, Sero, Iida -** The 3 singing gals/4 singing guys in the eclipse flashback  
  
**Hawks -** Masochist who loves the dentist  
  
**Eri -** little girl with brace face at dentist's office  
  
**Shinsou -** little girl's mom   
  
**Mic -** Wacky Radio Host  
  
**Eraser -** Lady working for wacky radio host who almost gets her ass bitten by Audrey 2  
  
**Mineta -** Little Person with the puppet that looks like a saxophone playing nun in radio waiting room, maybe the nun puppet is actually Tsuyu  
  
**Shoji -** Asian plant guy, I wanna see him do that little bow with all his hands. Cute!!!!  
  
**Tokoyami -** guy with chained up box in radio waiting room, except the box is dark shadow in a cage  
  
**Koda -** old granny in radio waiting room, I forget what she was doing there but he's got cute old lady vibes  
  
**Kurogiri -** First Customer !!!!! Too funny I love him he's thriving fucking buys $100 of roses fuckng same, that feel when you're so tired from raising a blue haired chapped lipped gremlin you disassociate and blow all your cash on some half dead generic flowers.  
  
**Big Three -** the 3 people (2 men and 1 woman) who wanna buy rights to Audrey II and get Seymour to sign papers for it in the limo scene.   
  
**Shigaraki -** business guy at the end who wants to take cuttings and make mini Audrey II's.   
  
**Dabi -** tv show host that Seymour yells to go away at because he has a break down.  
  
**The rest of the League -** camera guys and mic sound guy Seymour tells to go away with tv host


End file.
